blinding_neonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blinding Neon Wiki
Welcome to the Blinding Neon Wiki This wiki is about a universe called Blinding Neon, like Undertale, where anthropomorphic animals (not pornified) can have powers, regenerate when they die and adopt phosphorescent colors. Topic This universe is not yet known, but if you are reading this, I invite you to know it. In a planet called Everlights, in Neoville City, there is a very advanced future where everything is fluorine, phosphorus and neon. Everything is quite bright and even people are! Did you know? Everlights and the Earth met because someone had thrown a locator and floated through space to reach the human planet. Now there is a portal between them where you can visit and leave Everlights or Earth. Is free! Humans and Anthro can not hurt each other, which would be a crime. But in Everlights there are two sides, the good and the bad. Although they can be friends with each other you can kill each other, that is legal only if you have a regeneration altar (and if you are already an adult). What is a regeneration altar? It is a personal platform that when its owner dies, regenerates them in its place. It is quite expensive, but most people have one. There are people who can use weapons, but not only guns, they also carry swords, sabers, hammers, axes, etc., but the main thing is magic. Most people have magical powers or abilities, but if they do not have them or still do not discover them, they are called muggle (not to humans), as in Harry Potter. There the Anthros are not naked, they wear clothes and shoes. They can also have hair and accessories. For a time there were zombies (a millennium ago), which were people's worst nightmare. Why? Maybe I did not tell you that when you regenerate the corpse is still there, and since the zombies are dead, if the same person dies repeatedly the presence of zombies will be increasing. At least the virus has already been destroyed, so there's nothing to fear, by now. But there are still vampires, like Brandon and Carrie. Oh, who are Brandon and Carrie? Well, let's go back to the good guys and the bad guys. The good guys are the ones who should stop the bad guys so they do not do bad things and the bad guys are the ones who make the good guys suffer, so Brandon and Carrie are bad. What do you mean by suffering? There, suffering is used to refer to a person who dies once or repeatedly having an altar. So people are immortal in Everlights? No. Why? Because if you have an altar, you can freely unplug it and you can kill yourself without any problem. Humans can move to Everlights and the Anthros to Earth, but the altars can not be moved because they are not compatible with Earth technology. But the good thing is that the Anthros are working with humans to share their technology and improve that of the Earth. But the good thing is that the Anthros are working with humans to share their technology and improve Earth's. One day, a human named Max visited Everlights and met all the Anthros protagonists and main antagonists of the universe and joined the good side. They are good friends now, and Max now has an altar of regeneration, magopowers and decided to color his hair because he thinks it's cool to glow in the dark. — Sorry! Someday I will publish more information! --EvilRay01 (talk) 02:58, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Bad Category:AUs Category:Neoville City Category:Templates/Infobox